Gambling the Car
by BethanyLeeRenner
Summary: What if the best driver in the business was actually a young, attractive female? And what if an ex-SWAT member hired her to do his dirty work? Brian Gamble/OC with some Brian O'Connor content as well.


**Okay. So this is my first crossover, and i really loved Renner's Gamble character, so i decided to write this. It's going to be a longish one shot, cuz i don't think i have enough material for a chapter one. Let me know if you have any ideas, and maybe we'll see what happens. **

**Rated M: language, and possible smut. Not 100% sure yet.**

* * *

"Jennika! Seriously! This isn't for your benefit! I need you to drive because you owe me one! The second you bet the Skyline, you were in the shit hole with me. So, you're going to do this job, and you aren't going to complain about it, and then maybe you'll be out of my debt,"

I slammed my keys on the kitchen table. "Damnit Brian! I'm fucking 25 years old! I think I can drive for myself. I don't work for anyone but myself!"

"Jennika. I'm practically your guardian, and you've driven for me since you were 17, and now you choose not to be loyal?"

"I know what you've done for me is—beyond words. And I appreciate that. And yes, I have driven for you, but you've never had me on a leash. You gave me a job, and let me do it the way I saw fit. Now you're wanting me to take orders from some ex-SWAT prick, so I can drive his sorry ass around, all for a whopping amount of 10,000 dollars,"

"I know it's not that much money compared to what you're used to, but I need you to do this job for me. And then, if you want, you can leave." His blue eyes searched mine, and I ran an exasperated hand through my hair. I loved Brian. He was my only family I had since my mom was killed, and dad put in prison, but I really hated being a liability to others. It's not like I didn't enjoy helping Brian out, it's the fact that he was abusing my skills as his driver and his niece. He was pulling the Skyline card too. A couple months ago, Brian had me take his beloved Skyline to the GT Desert Race. He wanted me to drive instead of him, he was already on the radar in a bad way, and didn't need to be caught by the feds. So, I drove. I proved myself worthy in the first few rounds, but by the time I was up against a Lancer Evo, I got cocky and bet his Skyline… Dumbass decision I know. Well, I lost, which means Brian lost his Skyline. I swallowed my regret and cracked my neck. I knew Brian still loved me no matter what, but I felt I owed him this much. No matter how much humiliation would come of it.

"When are we gonna do this,"

He smiled, and patted my shoulders. "His name is Brian Gamble, and he's gonna meet us here so we can get your guys started. Be ready in 20 minutes. Oh, and Jennika? Don't be a bitch," he winked at me, and closed my bedroom door and allowed me to get ready.

I sighed and wiggled my fingers. I really didn't want to have to do this. It was too much work, and Brian would expect me to be a sweet, little valley girl, but I wasn't giving anyone that much satisfaction. Including myself. I would be myself, and not allow myself to be looked down upon. I flung my closet doors open and my fingers felt the soft material of the clothes presented before me. I chose a yellow striped t shirt that showed a generous amount of cleavage and khaki skinny jeans that framed my perfect ass. I figured if I was to make an impression, it better at least be a good one. Lastly, I threw my bleach blonde and fiercely red hair into a loose messy bun, and specked myself up and down. Damn, I looked good. I chuckled at my confidence. No matter the circumstances, I always allowed myself the decency to look good. I softly clicked my bedroom door closed, and walked to the front room, but stopped at the end of the hallway when I heard a knock at the front door. I wasn't quite ready to meet the asshole I was driving for, and I figured Brian would give him a thorough overview, and I was not really in the mood to be arguing with two men about my driving capabilities.

"Gamble?" I heard Brian ask.

"In the flesh,"

"Come on in,"

I heard the slight shuffling of footsteps, then the tell of the couch creaking beneath the weight of one of the men. That couch really needed to be thrown out.

"So, you my driver?"

"Naw. I'm giving you someone better,"

"And who would that be?"

"My niece. Jennika,"

I heard a deep chuckle, and I really wanted to punch whoever this bastard was in the face.

"Your niece? I don't think that that's a good idea. I don't need someone who uses training wheels,"

"She's the best driver in the business. Better than me. Better than Toretto," Brian mumbled. My heart softly throbbed from the mention of my 'uncle's' name. It was one of the hardest things my family had gone through. His death was completely unexpected and horrendous, and caused Brian to get on the FBI's radar. Brian and Toretto were practically brothers, so when some selfish prick decided to put a bullet in his back, Brian found him, and put three bullets in his head; one for each family member affected by his murder. I sighed, and pressed my body closer to the wall, hoping to hear more.

"Okay then. Where is she?"

"She'll be out in a minute. But I have to give you a warning. She _is_ my niece, and if you do _anything_ to hurt, or put her in danger in any way, I will kill you,"

I smiled at Brian's protectiveness, and I could hear the other man's smile on his face.

"How old is she? 7?"

"25,"

There was an awkward silence, and I decided to end my snooping. I waltzed from the hallway, and entered the front room. Immediately, my hands found comfort rested across my chest, and a, 'I don't fuck around' look graced my soft features. I wanted to let this Gamble person know, that I didn't take shit from anyone, but my stance wasn't as terrifying as I'd hoped because the man in front of me was gorgeous. Not extremely tall, but was well built. Thick arms and broad shoulders. Dark blonde hair and blue/gray eyes that blazed into my gold ones; and I immediately wanted to sink to the ground, but I didn't.

"Gamble, this is Jennika,"

Gamble stuck his arm out to me, when I noticed the tattoo that lined his back forearm. I'd always had a thing for tattoos and blue eyes, and this guy was not making my job easy. To prove a point to myself, I didn't shake his hand, just nodded. He smirked and lowered his arm, only to lean back slightly, obviously to check me out. I rolled my eyes, but inwardly, my ovaries leaped in excitement.

Brian was the first to break the silence. "So Gamble, you gonna pay upfront?"

Gamble's eyes slowly left mine to meet Brian's. "Don't get too hasty now. I have to see if the girl can drive," he looked back to me and winked. My eye roll this time was 100 percent sincere. Of course I knew how to fucking drive. Was he not listening to Brian at all?

"Okay, where do you want me to throw your ass in the dirt?" I seethed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I ain't racing you. I'm going to drive with you," his grin grew larger as he checked me out yet again.

"Umm, you're funny. You must think that you're fucking hysterical if you think that I'm going to let you anywhere NEAR my car,"

Brian laughed at that. He knew how fond I was of my car, and knew that even _he_ had to beg me to let him even sit in the passenger seat.

Gamble just smirked and continued to pry. "What kind of car?"

"Vauxhall VXR8 S. Bathurst edition," I felt my voice suddenly sing as I got to brag on my most prized possession. Sure it was an import, and that was somewhat frowned upon in the street racing industry, but that car brought me, Brian and Toretto together. It represented my family, and, if I did say so myself, that car intimidated any other driver in the business. That car and myself held a reputation. And I planned to keep that intact.

Gamble snorted, and I assumed it was from my pure knowledge of the car industry. He was like most men; didn't like the fact that a woman knew more about cars than he did. I shifted and my arms so they fell to my side. Gamble eyed my chest intently, and his tongue slightly grazed his lower lip.

"Enjoying the view Gamble?" Nope. We were back to formalities. He crossed a line that was not okay with me, and his cockiness was actually starting to get annoying. Not only that, but he kept degrading me when it came to driving. I was not about to let this ass-wipe check me out and get away with it. Sure, if he'd have done it five minutes ago, I probably would've returned the favor. But he lost that shot the moment he doubted my skills.

He drooled over my breasts for a few more seconds, before turning his gaze back to me. "Just wondering what you look like underneath," he hummed and took a step toward me.

Brian nearly jumped between us, teeth clenched, and fists ready to throw a punch. Gambled laughed, and took a step back. "Calm your balls O'Connor. I'm not going to make a move until she practically begs me,"

"Then you're going to be waiting a long time," Brian said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes, but silently agreed with Brian. "So, are we going to drive? Or are we going to continue to have a pissing contest," I scooted past Brian so I could look Gamble in his steel blue eyes.

He nodded, and walked through the front door. Brian turned his anxious gaze to me, and grabbed my shoulders. "Jennika, I don't trust this guy. He'll try to get in your pants as soon as I'm out of your sight,"

"Brian, who I fuck is none of your concern. But, he's a dick, so you won't have to worry about that, okay?"

"I saw the way you looked at him,"

"He's hot! That doesn't mean I want to fuck him," I groaned.

"Sweet Jesus Nik! You're a woman, that means if you find someone attractive, usually it's sexual too,"

I smiled, and pressed my lips to his cheek. "See you in a week Brian,"

* * *

**Please review(:**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


End file.
